Good Girls Go Bad A Troyella OneShot
by LemurLovexx
Summary: When high school player Troy Bolton's older brother throws the party of the year and innocent good girl, Gabriella Montez reluctantly goes with her five best friends what will happen? *Based on the song "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobrastarship.


Good Girls Go Bad-*-One-Shot

Troy Bolton was having the time of his life. His parents had gone out of town and to celebrate his older brother, Chace Bolton decided to throw a party, the likes of which East High and Albuquerque had never seen before! So, here Troy was dancing to the blaring music that surrounded him with beautiful girl after beautiful girl from his school. It was no mystery that Troy Bolton was a player, the guy every teenage boy envied and the man every girl wanted to be with. His piercing ocean-blue eyes and perfectly shaggy sandy brown hair only boast his advantage high into the stratosphere. As he continued to dance with the buxom blond cheerleading captain Troy couldn't help but to smirk as he glanced around the room only to see every male in the room glaring him down, their eyes both filled with loathing and admiration. Where as the females', which made up the majority of the party, eyes were filled with lust.

Yes, Troy Bolton was having the time of his life.

Too bad the same couldn't have been said for Gabriella Montez, who was just not walking up the road with her five best friends, Taylor McCessie, Kelsi Nelson, Sharpay Evans, Martha Cox, and Sarah Masterson. Gabi shifted, uncomfortably, as she tugged at the hem of the pair of white short-shorts that Sarah had made her wear that night.

"Oh, Gabi, stop it!" Sarah said, as she caught her friend trying to lower the shorts. Gabriella let out a frustrated sigh as her hands fell, limply, to her sides.

"Remind me, why are we going to this thing again?" Gabi questioned, coaxing an eyebrow at Sarah. This time Sarah was the one to let out an exasperated sigh.

"_Because_," Sarah started, "it will be fun an God only knows what would happen if you ever had any fun, Gabi." Gabriella's jaw gave way and she gapped at her friend before snapping out of it and shaking her head, causing her brown curly tendrils to shake back and forth.

"That's not true! I have plenty of fun!" Gabi said, once she stopped shaking her head and preceded in her attempt to cover herself up by pulling the sleeves of the grey sweatshirt she had slipped on over the form-fitting hot pink sequined top that Sharpay had dressed her in, only to receive a glare from Sharpay. Not only because Gabi was covering up her favorite designer top, but because what _she _was saying was completely false.

"Sarah means other then going to the library and studying, Gabs." Sharpay said, giving Gabi a bit of a look. Gabriella opened her mouth to protest her friends and their all _too _true accusations, but that was just the thing… they were right. Just like it was no mystery that Troy was a player it went without saying that Gabriella was the school nerd. She was a teacher's dream and a slacker's nightmare. Gabriella always came early to class, sat front and center, and even stayed late. She constantly spent Friday and Saturday nights staying in, reading and then re-reading her textbook chapters. Even if the class was on chapter four Gabriella was usually on chapter fourteen. Gabriella always did her homework and _always _got all As, some people were put off by it and never even bothered to get to know her, thinking she was just another nerd, just another person to blend into obscurity.

Gabriella was still searching for something to say when the girls all arrived at the party. They all stood on the side of the road, at the curb, looking up at the house. The first thing that caught the girls' attention was the front lawn, which was littered with both cups, beer cans, and various other forms of trash and PDA couples, who really didn't care who the hell saw them swapping spit on the damp grass. The next thing they took in was the house itself and the way it seemed to pulsate along to the throbbing beat that radiated from the house to where the six girls stood.

"Come on, ladies! The party awaits!" squealed Sharpay, suddenly breaking the silence. Everyone except Gabriella burst out cheering as they started up the front walkway, causing them to catch a few stares from two juniors, who were leaning up against a near-by tree. Gabriella glanced over at the two boys, only to receive an oily grin from one of them. Suddenly feeling even _more _self-conscious then she already was Gabriella hurried back over to her friends so that she was right in the middle of the hoard of girls. The girls were halfway up the yard when Sarah realized Gabriella's uncomfortable behavior. So, she walked over to Gabriella, slung an arm over her shoulders, and smiled widely before screaming and shaking her head, causing her golden blond hair to fly through the air wildly. Several wisps hit Gabi against the cheek as she cracked a smile at Sarah's silliness.

"Calm down a bit, Sarah." Gabi laughed when Sarah silenced herself.

"Only if you loosen up a bit, Gabs." Sarah smiled as the ultimatum left her lips. Sharpay glanced over at the two, having over heard the recent discussion.

"Seriously, Gabi, this has to be _the _biggest party that East high has ever seen." She said as a smile crept over her face too. At that point the girls had reached the front door and to save herself any more embarrassment, then had already been inflicted on her, Gabriella quickly agreed to have some fun.

"Alright! _Fine_!" Gabi said hastily as the girls walked across the threshold, screaming along to the music that hit them with tremendous force.

"Well, the first step to having fun is to get rid of this awful sweatshirt!" Sharpay shouted at Gabriella over the loud music. Before Gabriella could say anything Sharpay ripped the hoodie from her friend's shoulders and handed it to some random freshmen, who was standing off to the side with a red plastic cup in his hand as he talked to a friend. "there," Sharpay said, smiling widely, "_Now _you can start having some fun!" The next thing Gabriella knew Sarah was pulling her, by her arm, into the living room, where a group of teenagers were clustered together in the middle of the room dancing closely packed together, while a fully-loaded stereo set was set up in the corner, blaring out the latest music. Suddenly Gabriella's friends ambushed her from behind and they all led her out onto the dance floor to dance. At first Gabi simply blushed as she watched her friends jump up and down to the music but then after a while she got into it as well, shaking her tiny hips and tossing her long hair back and forth.

"Oh, gag me." Taylor said after a few minutes of dancing. Gabriella looked over at her friend, who wore a look of disgust on her face.

"What is it?" Gabi asked, her voice filled with concern. Taylor looked up at Gabriella, took a step towards her, and leaned in close so she could whisper in her ear.

"Look over there." Taylor whispered, jerking her head in the direction Troy, who was currently grinding with a redhead from the girls' soccer team. Once Gabriella looked over at Troy she didn't quite understand so she turned back to her friend.

"What's so bad about that… you know other then the fact that it's gross…" Gabriella asked, confusedly. Not only Taylor but all of her five friends turned to look at Gabriella, each wearing a similar look of shock on their faces.

"Gabi!" Martha exclaimed, "_That's _Troy Bolton!" for emphasis Martha made a grand hand gesture in Troy's general direction. Gabriella shook her head, still confused.

"SO…?" Gabriella asked, her eyes wide and filled with questions. All five girls gapped at Gabi.

"Oh my God! You have _got_ to be kidding me right!" Sharpay said, exasperatedly.

"No, Sharpay I'm not kidding so will you please just tell what the big deal is?!" Gabi asked, starting to get frustrated, with the fact that she was still stuck in the dark when there was something in the light that she should obviously be seeing plain and simple.

"Troy Bolton is East High's major player! And not only on the basketball court, Gabi, but like with girls, too." Kelsi explained, in such a soft voice that it was a miracle that Gabriella heard her over the turmoil around them. Once Kelsi had explained Troy and his infamous reputation Gabriella immediately understood and remembered him from school, but she hadn't quite remembered him being so good-looking. Gabi glanced back over at Troy and the redhead that was currently occupying his time, only to see him staring back at her. Gabriella immediately averted her gaze down to the floor. Sarah looked over to see Troy looking over at Gabi and she instantly led her friends to a different location in the room so that they were out of his field of vision.

Over with Troy this wasn't boating to well. As he watched the petite dark-haired Filipino beauty retreat with her friends back into the depths of the mob that made up his living room he found himself wanting to follow her. So, he pushed himself away from the girl in front of him, so that she was no longer grinding up against his pelvis.

"Thanks for the dance, Tammy." Troy said, absentmindedly, as he started to walk away from the girl.

"It's Lori." Troy waved her off as he walked deeper into the crowd, muttering more to himself then to her, "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Once he got to the edge of the crowd he saw her. Her back was facing him, she had an hourglass figure that fit her perfectly and her long ebony curls fell gracefully down her back. Troy suddenly found himself lost for words, which never happened, and he was nervous! Nervous! That _definitely _never happened! Troy quickly looked around, searching the crowd for the girl's friends who were nowhere to be seen. They were either gone off to dance or went to the bathroom. _It's now or never! _Troy urged himself on as he stood there staring at the back of his mystery girl _Just say something you Idiot! _

"Uh, excuse me?" Troy blurted out suddenly. He inwardly kicked himself. _how stupid could you sound?! _ The girl didn't seem to think him stupid as she turned around because she simply smiled widely, her warm chocolate brown eyes twinkling.

"Yes?" she asked, sounding more mature and pristine then any other seventeen-year-old Troy had ever met. It was oddly attractive.

"Uh… uh…" Troy stammered, suddenly lost in her gleaming eyes. Gabriella tilted her head forward and smiled lightly as she let out a soft giggle.

"Yes?" she repeated.

"Do you want to dance?" Troy asked, suddenly feeling bashful and shy like he was six years old again and his parents bragged about his first homerun at a family reunion. Gabriella's smile widened as Troy continued to await her answer filled with genuine anxiety. Instead of answering verbally, Gabriella nodded her head. Troy immediately felt his nerves die out as he led Gabriella out onto the dance-floor. As soon as they had joined the mob of people they both jumped into the addicting rhythm. Gabriella was simply letting go and having fun and Troy couldn't help but to admire her as she swayed her hips.

Once he had gained a few ounces of confidence Troy settled his hands on Gabriella's hips and drew her closer to him. And instead of pushing him away like he had expected her to do Gabriella smiled and brought her hands around his neck so that they were close enough to feel each other's breath on their faces. After a while the temptation got to Gabriella's head and she leaned in towards Troy until their lips met in a tender kiss. Once they pulled out of the kiss Troy smiled at Gabi, who wore an innocent smile which didn't seem to match the suspiciously naughty gleam in her eyes. Troy laced their fingers together and led her off of the dance floor into a secluded corner of the living room. As soon as they were covered by a blanket of darkness Troy placed his lips back onto Gabriella's lips and she smiled into the kiss as it transformed from tenderness to passion. Troy briefly pulled away from the kiss so that his forehead was resting on Gabriella's.

"I make good girls go bad." He confessed, out of breath. After he uttered the last word Troy didn't hesitate to smash his lips back onto Gabi's only to have her pull away for a mere five seconds.

"Funny, I make bad boys go good." She said, smiling in a cheeky manner.

"Hilarious." Troy muttered before bring their lips together once again.

THE END


End file.
